


love taste

by gaynap



Category: YOLO Crystal Fantasy (Cartoon 2020)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Kissing, Missing Scenes, Pining, Presumed Dead, Sappy, Slight Canon Divergence, angst kinda in chapter 3, if i have to be the one to write ycf fanfic then FINE!, ig, it gets resolved though :], rachel is kinda clingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaynap/pseuds/gaynap
Summary: sarah has a crush on rachel. rachel has a crush on sarah. thats the fic basically
Relationships: Rachel (YOLO Crystal Fantasy)/Sarah (YOLO Crystal Fantasy)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Pulsing music blared throughout the club as people sweatily grinded against eachother to the beat (kind of. Very uncoordinated.)

Sarah's heart was pounding from the exhausting dance she just attempted over on the dancefloor, unfortunately winning no one over to thirst after her. She solemnly, well, as solemnly as she could here, walked over to the bar to try and drown her disappointment in alcohol.

Sarah ordered her drink, trying to ignore the flirts of the unpleasant looking bartender.

That's when her eyes drifted over to Rachel absentmindedly.

Rachel was doing a ridiculous dance which surprisingly fit quite well to the EDM blasting out the speakers, and there was a few people ogling her. (Much to Sarah's dismay, but she pretended she didn't feel like that for a second.) 

Sarah didn't drink as she continued staring at Rachel, now getting a bit lost in thought.

Sarah had always kind of found Rachel a bit attractive. Well. More than a bit attractive. Perhaps it was the fact they're pretty much best friends. Friends always fantasize about making out with eachother, right? Like, that's normal! And maybe even fantasizing about holding her hand tenderly and raking your fingers through her hair even though she would probably murder you-

The point is, that's totally normal.

Sarah pondered if Rachel's mouth would taste terrible or like 7 billion breath mints.

"You gonna drink that at all, beautiful?" The bartender teased and Sarah continued ignoring him.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM BACK SORRY erm i was supposed to be writing this chapter after planet horoscope came out but ummm i forgot about it LOL but here it is

"Hm. Sounds familiar," Rachel replied, venom in her voice, yet there was still a twinge of sadness in there. Sarah pondered it for a second and sighed. "I'm sorry Rachel. I shouldn't have treated you like that," and she genuinely did feel bad about it, although Rachel really was a bit toxic most times, abandoning her without a second thought probably wasn't the right move.

Sarah looked back on what happened, and realized something (not noticing the quick glance Rachel snuck in while she was looking away). "But being away from you, made me realize how I appreciate you," she continued with a slight smile, looking at Rachel genuinely, analyzing her bitter face. Sarah hopes its just analyzing Rachel's face instead of her usual lovestruck staring, anyways.

Sarah rested her hand on top of Rachel's, in what she hoped seemed like a friendly, platonic way of comforting her. Though the 'I have a crush on Rachel' part of her brain is going insane right now, because that's really, really close to holding Rachel's hand. "Friends?" Sarah asked softly, trying to ignore her heart almost pounding out of her chest. Stupid crush brain.

Rachel looked at Sarah and finally turned to her. "Best friends," Rachel replied, offering a genuine smile. Sarah didn't really know how to respond other than give Rachel a soft look. (What she really wanted to do was kiss Rachel, but.)

And Rachel just. Kept staring at her with this look, this look that Sarah inexplicably didn't really want to analyze. But looking back, if Sarah had to take a guess, it looked almost like she was yearning, for something, and that something was probably Sarah, considering what happened next.

Rachel glances down ever so slightly, and it takes a second for Sarah to realize that she's looking at her lips, and if Sarah's heart wasn't about to explode before, it sure was about to now. Sarah is good at concealing how she feels inside though, so she just continues the innocuous, platonic staring contest they're having. She notices her face heating up slightly and tries to force it away.

When she sees Rachel lean in closer, a million thoughts rush through Sarah's head, most of which boil down to 'IS RACHEL GOING TO KISS ME???'

She's kissed before, she's in her twenties, but none of the moments before those kisses made her heart rush so fast, and in such a short amount of time too. She had to react fast. Reject the kiss awkwardly and make them afraid to talk to eachother comfortably for days, or accept it and feel good in the moment but possibly ruin the friendship. What if Rachel is drunk? What if she really doesn't feel the same and is just doing this because she isn't sober? That wouldn't-

But Rachel is already pressing her lips on Sarah's, and all those thoughts are washed away.

Rachel took the initiative, presumably filled with confidence, and put her hand in Sarah's hair. Sarah reciprocates. Sarah can't even find herself to care about the creepy guy that she can't quite remember the name of piloting the ship, and how heartbroken he probably is, or whatever. Sarah doesn't want to think about that weirdo and just keep kissing Rachel like she's always wanted to.

They stay like that, for what was probably only a few seconds but Sarah felt like it was hours, then Rachel pulls away, her blushing red face turning away immediately and she not so subtly licks her lips. "Sorry," she mumbled quickly. Sarah is still a bit in shock so her "It's okay," probably sounded way out of it, but she was too preoccupied with the sensory memory of Rachel's soft lips on her's.

Sarah tried to think about what might happen to their relationship in the future, she really did, but then she heard the pilot's footsteps coming closer to them so she had to occupy her mind with trying to think about not murdering the man.

Though, she did sneak in a very quick glace at Rachel and saw the smallest of smiles on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna write the next chapter soon, hopefully it will be a bit longer


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy its pain time. i promise itll have a happy ending dw

Sarah had to borderline scream over the blaring, pulsing EDM playing in the club they were in. Another club. Like always, Sarah thinks. It's become comforting at this point. Well, if you ignore the stale stench and obnoxious drunk people.

"Rachel! Rachel, where are you!" Sarah shouted in the crowd of people. It had been more than a few minutes since Sarah had seen Rachel, which was never a good sign. Sarah shoved through the dancing bodies, ignoring their judgmental glares. She finally found her, seductively dancing for no one in particular. "Rachel!" Sarah exclaimed, running over to her.

"What's been with you tonight?! You keep-"

"Huhh?" Rachel slurred, and Jesus she looked like a wreck. Her hair was messy and her face was red, her eyes were half lidded and had a vacant look, she kept dancing too, well, the dancing would more appropriately be described as just moving her body with no rhythm at all, but.

"You're so drunk," Sarah realized. "What? I can't hear ya," Rachel shouted, irritated. "Rachel, come with me," Sarah grabbed Rachel's shoulder and Rachel smiled dopily. "Sarah, Sarah," Rachel started, "Let's go somewhere! You and me! Alone," she continued, reaching her hand up to interlock her and Sarah's fingers. It was... tender.

"Rachel, I would love to but it's really late and-"

"MMMmmmmmmffff," Rachel weakly groaned and leaned forward to hide her head in Sarah's neck. That combined with the feeling of her sweetly (albeit sweatily) holding her hand made her heart pound. 

It was no secret Rachel was in love with Sarah, Sarah remembers the kiss, remembers everything about it, and she remembers how it definitely wasn't some stupid experiment. Sarah thinks it sounds cheesy as all hell but you could feel the love in that kiss. It was short and soft, there was consideration, a consideration out of character for Rachel.

Sarah had always noticed the longing looks too, though at the time she chalked it up to her dumb crush brain over analyzing it all. After the kiss, she saw those things in a new light.

They had never really talked about the kiss. It was like they silently agreed that they should just be friends, keep it platonic, although Sarah's heart (and most likely Rachel's heart as well) yearned to just be in a relationship with Rachel already. To go on cute dates and cuddle and grow old together and m-

"Sarahhhhhhhh, respond to meeeeeee," Rachel whined, muffled. It felt nice against Sarah's neck. "Look Rachel, just follow me," Sarah said into Rachel's ear and she noticed the grip on her hand get tighter.

Rachel stumbled around with Sarah's arm over her shoulder for support. Rachel went off the course to the exit and wobbled over to a bar stool, resting her head in her hands and ordering something.

Sarah rushed over to Rachel. "Rachel, what are you doing?! You're too drunk," Sarah tried, but was cut off by a "Mmeehhhhshutup."

"You've had one too many, miss," the bartender explained bluntly. Rachel took her head out of her hands and gave him a "what the fuck did you just say to me" look. "I-"

"No. I'm sorry," he cut her off. "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave if you don't stop."

"So you're gonna- you're gonna kick me out? I'm just having fun," Rachel said, starting to get mad. "C'mon Rachel, calm down," Sarah responded.

"You know, you know she's my girlfriend right? You're gonna kick me and my girlfriend out?" Rachel questioned, getting louder. The sound of being called Rachel's girlfriend was fucking amazing to Sarah, even if it was probably just to earn pity points from the bartender.

"Y-" 

"I'll kick your assss," Rachel slurred, getting up off the stool. Sarah jumped up but Rachel pushed her away. "Look, chick, don't blame me, blame security," he replied. "Where's security? I'll kick their asses," Rachel retorted, looking around, which is when a man, presumably security, grabbed them both and started pushing them towards the exit.

"Get your hands off me!" Rachel responded. "Just get out of here," the man said coldly. Rachel had taken off her heels out of discomfort so the telltale clicking of the heel against the concrete was gone. "Come on Rachel, don't start a scene," Sarah tried, holding Rachel so she wouldn't topple over.

"We were just leaving-"

"I'll be calling the police if you try to come back, luv."

"Rachel, stop. Let's just leave."

"Ohh, fuck," Rachel mumbled. "I'm so drunk," she slurred incomprehensibly. Sarah gave a concerned look.

"You are wayyyy too drunk, Rachel. I was having fun in there too-"

Rachel pulled away from Sarah, "No, you're just- you're just being cranky," she started to walk without her. "Cranky Sarah."

Sarah started to get a little irritated at this point. "I'm not being cranky, I'm just getting a little sick and tired of getting kicked out of every place when I'm with you-"

"Whatever. I gotta go piss, Sarah, where can I piss?" Sarah looked around and noticed an area with lots of trees and bushes, perfect for being secretive about you know what.

"You're a gem, Sarah," Rachel said, and beneath the slurring it sounded a bit genuine. Then she spit. "Fuck. Can't stop spitting tonight." Rachel wandered off into the darkness of the nature as Sarah carefully watched. "Okay, just be careful," Sarah shouted.

Then a few minutes passed. Then a few more.

Sarah felt her heartrate pick up, "C'mon Rachel, it's freezing, I wanna go home!" After no response, she got closer and scanned the area. Nothing. Her stomach dropped a little. "Rachel? Rachel?" She shouted again, to no avail. She felt herself shake a little, and not just because of the cold. She realized she could just call her, but when she dialed there was no answer. "Rachel, where are you...?" She said to herself.

She scanned the area again. And again. And one more time just to be safe. She felt nauseous. 911 was dialed and that's when time became a blur.

She could not sleep that night.

Then a week passed, and there was no sign of Rachel. She cried every night. She should have just gone with Rachel, should have just kept a better eye out on her, none of this would have happened, she thinks. If I had just been a better friend.

She finds herself missing the sweaty embrace of a drunk Rachel. The bad breath after a night of booze and the lingering touches on the dancefloor. There was always the sweet moments too, like when she would sweetly smile at Sarah to show her vulnerable side, or when Sarah would catch her staring and see Rachel blush ever so slightly. It feels so strange to have her gone, even for a week. It feels empty.

It had been a few days, since that first week without her. Sarah was listening to music loudly.

That's when her phone rang.

Rachel was calling.

Sarah answered immediately. "Rachel?"

"Sarah, you gotta come check out this party it's amazing over here," she shouted.

"Are you- Where are you???"

"Uhhh, Idunno, I like, fell into a tree or some shit," Rachel replied uselessly.

"You've been missing for almost 2 weeks, where are you?" Sarah persisted.

"Fuck r'you talkin' about? Just get your ass over here!"

That's when Sarah got angry. "Do you not understand what I've been going through?"

"Huh- What? I can't hear you," Rachel shouted.

"Rachel listen to me," Sarah said sternly, "Come over to my house right now. I don't care where you are. Come. Over. Listen to me, for once."

"Fuck's your problem?" Rachel asked with venom in her voice.

Sarah sighed loudly. "Rachel, enough of this. Please. Just come back."

She doesn't know why she added this part: "I need you."

She could hear music through the crackly speaker of the phone, with no response from Rachel. "Wh-what- just- okay, I'm getting a drink, fuck this," She finally said. "Y'know what? Have fun then. If you don't care about what I've gone through that much then stay at your 'party'. Don't contact me again." Sarah hung up.

Her phone did not ring again the whole day, and it felt like there was a hole in Sarah's heart. There was no doubt in Sarah's mind that Rachel hated her now. There was no point in calling her. So she just had to play the waiting game, to see if Rachel would come back or decide to stay wherever she is.


	4. four

Rachel was pronounced dead after 3 weeks.

Sarah found herself feeling a bit numb. She knew Rachel was alive, or at least, she was at the time of that phone call. At this point, Sarah didn't really know what she was trying to prove by not calling Rachel back. Perhaps she assumed Rachel wouldn't call her back, or if she did answer, she would be full of hatred for Sarah. So Sarah just kept waiting. She tried extremely hard to block out memories of her crying herself to sleep every night, but that proved to be a difficult task. Sarah couldn't get Rachel out of her head.

Sarah had met a man, after a while. He was charming, she couldn't deny that, but something felt off every time they talked. It wasn't anything wrong with him, per say, Sarah just felt like she was almost compensating for something deep in her heart, trying to fill an empty void. The dates were nice but the fake laughing between the two of them every few minutes made her feel odd. She kept going though, because at this point, Rachel was gone from her mind. At least Sarah wanted to believe that. Rachel, to Sarah, felt like this little thing in the back of her mind, the dark depths of your brain you try to ignore but if you're alone with your thoughts for too long, it's all you think about. Sarah felt like she was being stared at by Rachel at all times, like she was waiting to say something, and Sarah was uncomfortably looking away.

Two months since Rachel's disappearance, and Sarah officially had a boyfriend. He was nice. But just nice. And Sarah can't help but think that's not all you're supposed to think of of a partner.

Sarah was staring up at her ceiling in the near-pitch blackness again. These hours of the night were always the ones where she found herself thinking about Rachel the most. Thinking about her surprisingly soft hair, and the sensory memory of getting her hand on it while they kissed, thinking about the artificial lip gloss smell of her lips, thinking about those little genuine smiles that she would give to no one but Sarah. Sarah felt her eyes sting with tears. She texted her boyfriend for a bit. "I love you"s and "goodnight"s were exchanged and Sarah couldn't stop thinking of Rachel saying that to her as she turned her phone off and drifted into sleep.

She wanted to sleep for a little more than five minutes, but the ringing of her phone denied her that luxury.

Sarah jolted up, rubbed her eyes and looked at the blindingly bright phone screen. As her eyes adjusted she read the name 'Rachel' in a simple, unassuming font. She decided to answer immediately. "Rachel?" She asked. "Sarah, fuck, I-" Rachel coughed- "I'm coming back."

"I-" Sarah started, but couldn't finish.

Sarah blinked and felt hot tears stream down her face. "Where are you?" Sarah asked. "I'm at the place with the-" another cough- "fuckin' bushes 'n trees 'n shit." How eloquent.

"I'm comin' over to your place," Rachel stated. Sarah had a thousand thoughts and emotions going through her body at this moment. There was anger, at first, because why now of all times does she decide to call Sarah back? Then there was this sadness, due to the thought of the look on Rachel's face as Sarah explains she has a boyfriend now. Then, relief, overwhelming powerful relief, the relief of 'oh my god she doesn't hate me.' Then there was this inexplicable emotion when she heard Rachel talk to her again. This strange amalgamation of love, joy, melancholy and something else Sarah can't put her finger on. "Rachel, I-" that was when Rachel hung up.

Sarah stared at her ceiling again. Then sat on the edge of her bed and stared at the floor, just to shake it up a little.

She realized it would probably be best to text her boyfriend about this.

She sent the initial messages explaining what just happened and saw the 'typing' bubble animate idly for a bit too long. She started to bite her nails, but he finally responded with a simple 'is she okay?'

They talked a bit more, Sarah explaining that Rachel seemed to be okay and that she was coming back to her place. Sarah felt an itch to go see where Rachel is and see if she really is alright, so she sent a simple message about what she was going to do and walked downstairs to leave the house, still in her pajamas. Her parents were sound asleep and snoring loudly, so she decided to just get in her car and drive to the place she last saw Rachel. With the fucking bushes and trees and shit, as Rachel gracefully put it. She knew driving on only around 5 minutes of sleep wasn't the best idea she's ever had, but she needs to see Rachel again. Needs to.

Driving this late at night was an experience. Not a new one by any means, considering how many clubs she's gone to in her life time, but even then, she had Rachel with her. Driving alone at this time was odd.

Sarah turned to where the last club her and Rachel went to was, and saw a barefoot Rachel stumbling around.

Sarah stopped the car as fast as she could without getting whiplash, parked it and nearly fucking leaped out of the driver's seat onto the street. "Sarah?" Rachel called out as Sarah ran towards her. "Rachel!" Sarah shouted a bit too loudly. Sarah panted as she slowed down to meet Rachel and felt herself cry again. "C'mon now," Rachel grumbled, though she was clearly not that angry. Sarah wasn't really thinking as she hugged Rachel tightly, and after a moment of surprise, she felt it being reciprocated, hands resting on her back. "I'm sorry," Sarah sobbed into Rachel's shoulder. "For what?" Rachel asked. "For hanging up on you that day," Sarah explained, squeezing Rachel tighter.

Rachel was silent for a moment, clearly processing Sarah's words before replying "It's okay," simply yet genuinely. Sarah kept crying into Rachel's shoulder. "Sarah," Rachel started. Sarah looked up from the wet shoulder into Rachel's eyes. "Uh, let's just get in the car," Rachel said, and Sarah nodded, a bit confused.

In the car, the smell of the air freshener and the wetness of her tear stained face gave Sarah a strange feeling.

Sarah started the car and started to drive the shortest way home. And surprisingly, there was silence for the entirety of the short drive, the only noises from inside the car being the shifting of fabric or a sniffle from Sarah.

When they got home, Sarah parked the car, sighed, and rested her head on top of the steering wheel. "Sarah, I just wanted to say that, uh," Rachel started again before dragging an exasperated hand over her face. "I love you," she confessed. Sarah did not move her head from the steering wheel and pondered that. Was it platonic? She hoped to whatever god was out there that it wasn't. All she's wanted to hear from Rachel for the longest time was a genuine, romantic "I love you", and Sarah may have possibly gotten it, so she had to respond fast. "I love you too," She responded from the bottom of her heart. "How do you mean that, though?" Sarah asked.

"Romantic," Rachel answered. Sarah looked up from the wheel and stared at Rachel.

Sarah paused. "You were only gone for two months and it felt like forever," she said. Rachel just looked on. "And like," Sarah continued, "Sometimes I thought you were dead." Sarah turned her head back to faceplant against the steering wheel again. Rachel was silent for a second. "Shit, sorry," she apologized. It was very 'Rachel'. Sarah has been around Rachel long enough to know that was a genuine apology. "I... I can explain what happened later, just... shit."

"It's okay," Sarah assured. "Um. I have a boyfriend now," Sarah admitted, averting her gaze away from Rachel. "Oh." And it sounded like Rachel's heart was just a bit shattered. "I don't know if I really like him though, I mean he's nice, but, I don't think it's like that on my end, y'know?"

"I didn't ask for couples therapy," Rachel groaned. Sarah knew she was only being like this cause she was upset, so she sat back and met Rachel's gaze again, before taking off her seatbelt. "Rachel," Sarah said her name just because she felt like it. Then she leaned in and softly kissed Rachel's lips. Rachel inhaled sharply in surprise but melted into it, putting her hands on Sarah's shoulders and tilting her head for a better angle. It was deeper and longer than their last kiss, because they had time now, well, more time then they had on the ship. Now Sarah could savor the feeling of Rachel's lips.

Rachel pulled away for a quick second to take off her seatbelt and got straight back to it. She leaned ever closer, if that was possible, and started kissing Sarah harder. Sarah pulled away. "Are you okay with this? My boyfriend? I mean I'm probably going to break up with him bu-" Sarah was cut off, "Yeah yeah it's fine just," Rachel didn't finish her sentence as she pressed their lips together again. Sarah put a hand in Rachel's hair like she did last time, and her hair was a bit greasier than before, but that's okay.

"Goddammit. I missed you," Rachel said, almost into Sarah's mouth, voice wavering. "Me too," Sarah replied. Rachel was getting handsy, she was gripping Sarah's hips, her shoulders, her face and every once in a while running her fingers through Sarah's hair. It was great. Sarah pulled away for the final time, a bit out of breath, and said "I'm so fucking tired."

"Let's go to bed then," Rachel said, the usual growl in her voice a bit softer now. "You can sleep in my bed with me, if you want," Sarah offered. Rachel nodded.

.

Rachel was already asleep next to Sarah, and Sarah was currently trying to assure her now ex boyfriend that they can still stay friends. The guy was convinced they were soulmates, so Sarah could understand the fact he was upset. Though, her eyes were slowly shutting every now and then, and she just wanted to go to bed, so she was starting to get irritated. She didn't want to cause anymore trouble and messaged a simple 'I need to go to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning' before shutting her phone off and quietly sighing.

Sarah knew that the day after all of this would be incredibly complicated and stressful, but right now that didn't matter, because Rachel was alive and well and sound asleep right next to Sarah. Sarah tried to push the thoughts of signing legal papers and talking to investigators away as she laid behind Rachel and wrapped her arms around her. Sarah kissed the back of Rachel's neck, very softly as to not disturb her, and blissfully shut her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

Sarah slept well that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright thats it i think! there may be a small continuation in the future but as for this specific story, its over :] i hope you enjoyed this cause i definitely enjoyed writing it


End file.
